


Lewis is Always Right

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: For months Lewis has had his suspicions, it is only a matter of time before he catches the truth for himself.





	Lewis is Always Right

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by CustardCreamies. Enjoy.

_Bahrain Grand Prix…._

Lewis was bored. The meeting was dragging and if he was being honest, whatever Toto was saying, it wasn’t registering in his head. He was sat in between Toto and Nico and kept checking his phone, wishing this was over.

“Can you pass me a glass of water please?” Nico asked, leaning in close to Lewis, so close that their heads almost touched.

“Yeah, sure man.”

Lewis reached forward and over to Toto, to get the glass. He winced at the cologne Toto was wearing. It was strong and smelled nice but it was too strong for his taste. “Sorry.” Toto said, realising he was in his way.

“It’s okay. It’s for Nico anyway.”

The Austrian nodded, clearly not listening but instead focusing on his conversation with Niki.

Lewis sighed and placed the glass down in front of Nico, pausing when he inhaled a familiar scent, coming from Nico. It was the same cologne that Toto was wearing. Surely that had to be a coincidence or perhaps they’d both been given it at the Hugo Boss event last night. The one he’d skipped because he wanted to be alone.

He was lost in thoughts, watching Nico and Toto occasionally, watching for anything weird. However, the only thing he discovered was that his engineers were far too enthusiastic about some car parts.

By the end of the meeting, Lewis was bored and relieved he could leave and go get some food. He rushed out without giving it a second thought, leaving Toto and Nico alone in the room.

Nico sauntered over to his partner, a smile on his face. “Last night was fun.” He whispered.

Toto smirked. “Very fun. Maybe we can do it again tonight?”

“Definitely. Room 221.” Nico leaned into Toto’s ear. “And don’t be late.”

“I’ll see you there.”

*

_Russian Grand Prix…_

It was Friday morning, it was cold and frankly Lewis didn’t want to be here. Yet, he’d agreed to meet Nico outside the hotel and here he was, with no sign of the German. He was about to head to the track when he saw Nico rushing toward him.

“Sorry I’m late!” Nico exclaimed. His normal perfected hair was askew and it was clear the jumper he was wearing was many sizes too big. “I overslept.”

Lewis frowned. “Did you sleep on the floor or forget to comb your hair?” He asked him.

“I just didn’t have time to comb it.” Nico replied, sounding slightly breathless as they walk to the track.

“And why are you wearing a very large jumper?”

Without thinking Nico said, “It’s Toto’s.”

Lewis’s eyes widened. “Why are you wearing the boss’s jumper?” He asked him, thinking back to the last race when they both wore the same cologne.

Nico’s heart rate suddenly increased. How could he be so foolish to let his guard down like that? “Uh…” He stumbled, trying not to panic. “I bumped into Toto in the lobby and I was cold so he gave me his jumper till I got to the motorhome.”

“Okay.” Lewis nodded, not believing him at all. Nico never dressed this bad. Not even as a teenager.

The two walked along the paddock, making small talk but it was only as they were about to enter the motorhome, he caught sight of the hickey on Nico’s neck. “Nico?”

“Yeah?”

“Is Vivian here this weekend?”

“No. She’s home with Alaia.” He shrugged. “Why?”

“Oh no reason…”

The second they were in the motorhome Toto came over. He seemed brighter than he had done the day before. “Morning.” He nodded. “Nico, can I have my jumper back?”

The German pouted. “But it’s warm.”

“If you loved me you’d give it back.” Toto said, laughing after. Yet, Lewis still found this all a bit suspicious.

Nico smirked. “Cleary, I don’t love you then.”

“Give me my jumper!”

The German laughed and slowly took it off. “Here you go.” He said, a small smile on his lips as he looked into Toto’s eyes.

Lewis watched, wondering if Nico or Toto would say anything more but instead Toto pulled his jumper on and went to talk to Niki.

However, Lewis decided he needed to keep an eye on the two.

*

_British Grand Prix…_

Lewis had been watching Nico and Toto like a hawk. He was convinced there was something going on. Especially when he found Susie and Vivian being rather edgy with their husbands in Monaco.  Yet, nothing major had happened to confirm his suspicions and sometimes he wondered if he was crazy.

He was sitting in the debrief room with his headphones on, waiting on his team to arrive for the meeting. The mechanics soon piled in, chattering about qualifying and the setup but it was obvious Toto and Nico were missing.

“Where is the boss?” Lewis asked, trying to act casual.

“Said he had some business to take care of and would be here as soon as he could.” Paddy said, staring at his computer screen.

“And Nico?”

“He needed to change his clothes apparently.” Tony replied.

Lewis nodded slowly, his mind now wondering what was going on. It seemed odd that they both conveniently needed to attend to some things before the briefing, especially since Nico took pole.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Toto came in. His hair was a mess and his shirt wasn’t tucked in. “Sorry, I hope I didn’t miss anything.”

“Nothing too important.” Paddy said, watching the Austrian sit down.

Lewis watched the door, his heart beating hard against his chest. If Nico looked as scruffy as Toto did, he knew they were a couple. However, he was to be disappointed. When Nico entered he was wearing jeans and a Mercedes t-shirt. He didn’t have a hair out of place and looked immaculate as normal. Lewis sighed.

*

_Belgian Grand Prix…_

The championship was intense, the Mercedes team were at odds and Lewis had never seen a more stressed Toto Wolff. Lewis had been keeping himself to himself over the summer break, especially since he and Nico weren’t really on speaking terms but he was still curious as to Toto and Nico’s ‘relationship’.

It was Thursday evening and Lewis had just returned from the track and heading to his hotel room. He was walking along the corridor and fishing for his keys when he saw a waiter knocking on a door. “Ah, thank you.” He heard his teammates voice.

“The chicken and the fish Sir. I hope you enjoy.” The waiter nodded.

“And the wine?”

“Here.”

“Thank you.” Nico smiled, stepping out of the room to tip the man. Lewis caught sight of him, just in his dressing gown.

“You hungry?” Lewis called, forgetting that they weren’t speaking.

Nico stared at him, looking like he was a deer caught in headlights. “Uh, yeah.” He nodded before quickly pulling the cart inside and closing the door.

Lewis smirked to himself. Ever since their karting days, Nico had made it known he detested fish, so clearly the chicken was for him and the fish was for someone else. He had a fair idea who, considering Toto’s favourite food was fish.

Yet… if Nico and Toto were in a relationship, what did this mean for Susie and Vivian? Both couples seemed happy… it didn’t really make much sense in Lewis’s head.

*

_Japanese Grand Prix…_

Lewis smiled as he came into the garage. Although he hadn’t won the race, the team had secured the constructors and the team were on cloud nine.

“Where’s Toto?” Lewis asked Niki.

“He went to call Susie.”

Lewis nodded and headed into the motorhome, wanting to change before the champagne spray photoshoot.

He could hear voices from inside Toto’s office and without knocking, walked in. He gasped. Although not a shock, but it was certainly a surprise right now. Nico was lying on the sofa, while Toto was above him, the two making out.

“I knew it!” Lewis exclaimed. “I knew you were together!”

Toto’s eyes go wide. His brain processing how much shit he’d be in if Lewis blabbed about this. “Lewis…. Nico and I can explain…” He stuttered.

“Start talking then.” Lewis said, folding his arms across his chest.

Nico and Toto exchanged worried glances before turning to face Lewis. “We… we’re in love.” Nico told him.

“Love?” Lewis raised an eyebrow.

Toto nodded.

“And what about Susie and Vivian?” Lewis asked them, not entirely sure where he is going with this rant.

The men swallowed, watching Lewis as he continued to speak. “I think you’re just being selfish and wanting something you cannot have. You have lovely wives yet, you’re risking your careers for this… a hookup during a race weekend? That isn’t love.”

“Lewis…” Toto trailed off.

“No, don’t Lewis me. I’m not in love and I know for damn sure if I was I wouldn’t throw it away. Now you stop this and go back to your wives.” He warned them, suddenly feeling protective of Susie and Vivian, his friends.

Without saying another word, he walked out of the office and went to get changed. Hoping that they would stop this nonsense and focus on the more important things.

*

Nico turned to Toto, totally shocked by Lewis’s words. “Is… is he right?”

Toto sighed and put his head in his hands. “Yes… he is. We need to end this Nico.”

The German nodded. “I hate it when Lewis is right…”


End file.
